Karlita Marlita's Drag Race Season 1
Season 1 of Karlita Marlita's Drag Race consists of 5 episodes. The season premiered on May 2, 2018. (Credits to Nicholas424, thank you!) (I got the table from Nicholas' source editor and for coloring the backgrounds and putting them in order!) Summary 8 queens, first ever queens compete for the crown, free vacations and $300,000. The winner of this season was Missie Anna! Miss Congeniality was Lilly Dream! Entrances Coco WERK: "Wow what a WERK room.... Whatever I'm gonna win!" Janet Green: "I'll be part of herstory for centuries, let's start by winning this!" Melissa Hope: "YAS SEASON 1 HERE I COME!" Sarah Adamie: "hi." Missie Anna: "Hey girlies.... I hope you're ready for me! Josie Wolf: "The wolf is here and here to slay!" Ginina Grayman: "Aww I didn't get here first, whatever I'll get first!" Lilly Dream: "It's me the dreamy, Lilly Dream...." Episodes Episode 1: The Queens are in the HOUSE. Guest Judges: Vivacious and Razzle Dazzle (she's a drag queen.) Mini Challenge: Best introduction about themselves. Mini Challenger Winner: Coco WERK Main Challenge: Create a movie star couture. Winner: Ginina Grayman. Prize: A gown from MIXXX. Bottom 2: Sarah Adamie and Melissa Hope. Song: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. Eliminated: Melissa Hope Farewell Message: Love you girls so so so x100 much <3, I hope for the best and have fun! :D-''Melissa Hope'' Episode 2: Mirror Mirror on the Wall Guest Judges: Taylor Swift and Jack Palmer Mini Challenge: Design a plain white dress (make it fab!!!) Mini Challenge Winner: Josie Wolf Main Challenge: Create a scary reflection of yourself Winner: Missie Anna Prize: 550$ tip Bottom 2: Lilly Dream and Coco WERK Song: Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift Eliminated: Coco WERK Farewell Message: Rigged. - Coco WERKKKK Episode 3: Snatch Game Guest Judges: Katy Perry and Willam Mini Challenge: Pair up with someone to do a dance Mini Challenge Winner: Missie Anna and Janet Green Main Challenge: Snatch Game Winner: Janet Green Prize: Custon wigs from Marco Bottom 2: Lilly Dream and Ginina Grayman Song: Into You by Ariana Grande Eliminated: Lilly Dream Farewell Message: Dream on girls, I LOVE YOU!- Lilly Dream <3 Choices: Janet Green- BenDeLaCreme Josie Wolf- Selena Gomez Missie Anna: RuPaul Sarah Adamie- Justin Bieber Ginina Grayman: Demi Lovato Lilly Dream: Abby Lee Miller Episode 4: Comedy Queens Guest Judges: IT and IT'S SISTER (the clowns) Mini Challenge: NONE Main Challenge: Do something related to comedy Winner: Ginina Grayman Prize: Hotel Fantasy (3 night stay) Bottom 2: Missie Anna and Janet Green Song: Confident by Demi Lovato Eliminated: Janet Green Farwell Message: GOOD LUCK FINAL 4!!! #Sisters4EVER!- Janet Green TOP 4 Episode 5: FINALE WINNER: Missie Anna 2nd: Sarah Adamie 4th/3rd: Josie Wolf and Ginina Grayman Miss Congeniality: Lilly Dream Round 1: Just Like Fire by P!nk, Missie Anna vs Josie Wolf (Out) Round 2: Criminal by Britney Spears, Ginina Grayman (Out) vs Sarah Adamie Round 3: Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato, Missie Anna (Winner) vs Sarah Adamie (Runner-up) Contestant Progress | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Karlita Marlita's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in the first/second round. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. : : Category:KMDR